This invention relates generally to finish and closure arrangements for containers such as bottles and more particularly to a bottle finish and closure system for containers of carbonated beverages.
Conventional mating closure and bottle finish structures for carbonated beverage containers typically utilize a screw type or threaded arrangement between the closure and the finish of the container body and take many forms and configurations.